Sorcery Mishap
by Spazz the Spazztastical
Summary: Description: Once day Sofia was using Cedric's workshop to work on a potion for a summer project, what was supposed to be a potion for plants accidentally turns Cedric into a 15 year old again. Fallow and find out what the now 15 year old Cedric and Sofia have to do to try to fix what went wrong.
1. IntroductionInformation

**Sorcery Mishap**

 **Cedric x Sofia**

 **Rated T**

 **By: Anonymous**

 **and**

 **Spazz the Spazztastical**

 **This was intended to be a one shot but with the help of the person who had this idea and the combination of both our thoughts I have chosen to make this into a couple parts, we will see how it goes over time. I will be working hand in hand with this shadow author, they wish to remain Anonymous and I will accept their wishes and if one day they choose to come to light and share who they are then I will gladly do it then as well! I will be talking to them about what they would wish to see in the fallowing chapters so you know each one will have the assistance of the shadow author but the end result will be a surprise to even them!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this wonderful new joint partnership of a story! Without further ado let's begin out newest adventure in the land we all know and love!**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Mister Cedric! I am so sorry!"

Sofia ran up to Cedric who had been blown across the room by a potion that she had been working on, the potion was for a summer school extra credit for her sorcery class. It was intended to be used to help plants live in harsh environments. Not explode her teacher across the room, as she knelled down next to him she was examining him to see what damaged was done. As he started to push away Sofia gasped at what she was seeing before her eyes,

"Nothing to fuss over Sofia, not the first time I've been blasted across this tower by a potion and probably won't be my last with you as an apprentice."

"Mister Cedric!"

She said her voice filled with worry,

"Hush now, what did I say _child_."

His voice had cracked at that last word; he couched to clear his throat. Then began to talk again,

"Now _what_ is your problem?"

Hearing is voice crack again he disregarded it, until Sofia told him what she saw.

"Mister Cedric, You're a child!"

Raising an eyebrow he looked down at his hands, the hands that started to show his age were now youthful and smooth. Quickly standing and he starts to walk over to his standing mirror he only got a step before he tripped over his robe that was more like a tent on him. Adjusting it so he could move easier he was in front of his mirror now, what he saw, he couldn't believe it. His hands come up to touch his face. The crow's feet that had started to appear and the laugh lines that had formed were gone, he looked to be 15 again. Once the initial shock wore off he turned looking at Sofia, his face wore his normal scowl. The reaction he thought he would get wasn't there instead he heard her laughing. Watching her cover her face to muffle her laugh she apologized.

"I'm sorry; I can't take that look seriously anymore. You look like you could be my classmate now Mister Cedric."

Cedric grumbled under his breath, grabbing his wand. He wanted to undo this and fast, waving his wand over himself he tried to undo the spell. Not even a spark come from his wand, groaning he realized that he would need to make an antidote to the potion. A spell wasn't going to work, walking over and grabbing an empty vial he poured the potion into it, capping it and writing on placing it away. Waving his wand again he attempted to clean up this mess but all he could muster was to control a broom and that was a bad idea because it made a bigger mess than anything. Groaning again he tried once last spell before giving up. Waving it once again over himself, he made his clothes shrink so they would fit him better. Sighing he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"At least that spell _worked_ , but it seems that your potion has reversed time for me. I seem to have all my memories of the past 20 years, but my body and magical _capability_ have reverted back to when I was 15 or around there it's hard to really _pin_ point. I so believe my voice finished cracking around 15."

Turning back to look at Sofia, it was weird being able to look straight at her and have a conversation, and has her eyes always been this blue? Shrugging the thought off, spreading out his arms.

"How do I look?"

"Have you always been half starved?"

Sofia admitted bluntly, sneering at her again.

"Less talk about my thin appearance and more on my clothes please. I thought all girls had an eye for clothes."

Rolling her eyes she walked around him examining him.

"You look like you, just a smaller."

Groaning,

"You are so much help; we must report this to your father and tell him that I will be unable to fulfill my Royal sorcery duties now until I am able to figure out how to make the antidote for your potion."

They both walked out of his tower and down into the main castle, shortly after walking down the hall they ran into Baileywick,

"Oh good afternoon Princess, how is your summer project coming along?"

"Honestly not so well, I accidentally blew Mister Cedric into a wall and changed into a 15 year old again."

Baileywick laughed then caught glimpse of the scowling 15 year old Cedric,

"So my hunch was right you have always been this thin,"

Cedric throws his hands into the air,

"Yes, yes. I am thanks I get it; I got _enough_ of it as a, child I wish not to repeat this _part_ of my life thank you very much."

Baileywick let out a chuckle at hearing Cedric's voice crack on his words,

"Looks like you get the joy of reliving puberty as well."

"If I could set you a flame I would,"

Baileywick patted the top of Cedric's head; Cedric quickly removed his hand from his head.

"I may look like a child but I am not! Now point us to where we can find the King to inform him of this development."

Baileywick took out his stop watch,

"He should be in his study at this time, I will escort you."

Cedric put his hand up to stop him,

"No need, I don't wish to be your entertainment anymore than I have to be."

With that Cedric grabbed Sofia's hand and pulled her down the hall leaving Baileywick in a fit of laughter.

"I hate this Castle ever so much."

Not meaning to let that slip he stopped in his track turning to look at Sofia who had a frown on her face.

"I didn't mean it, well I did but you wouldn't understand what it is like for me here. Now I am even more of a laughing stalk then I was before."

She looked down at the ground,

"I am sorry that I made it worse, Mister Cedric."

He tightens his grip on her hand just a bit making her look back up.

"Don't fret about it; you have always been a good friend even though you're an annoying apprentice who messes up a potion turning her teacher into a child."

That got a small giggle from her and smile appeared on her face again, squeezing his hand back they continued to go to her father study holding hands. He didn't think much about holding her hand, more for the fact that she wouldn't let go so he went along with it. Once at the door he knocked with his free hand while pulling his other a bit forcefully from Sofia's grip. They had gotten ushered in by the king,

"Hello Sofia, how can I help you? Who is your friend here?"

She nervously walked up to her father desk,

"Dad, you know that potion I was working on for my summer project?"

"Oh could I forget, you update us at dinner every night on your progress."

He said in a very proud fatherly voice,

"Well, something went wrong and I turned Mister Cedric into a child."

She was now pointing at the Cedric; he stood there being examined again. A confused look appeared on her father's face.

"How could a potion for plants turn into Cedric being a child?"

"Trust me your majesty, I have no idea how this happened and I wish I could change back."

He covered his mouth holding back a laugh at hearing Cedric in a much different voice with the ever so often crackling in it.

"Yes, yes. Get the laughter out now your Majesty."

"So explain to me why you say you wish you could change back?"

"The potion made everything revert back to when I was 15; the only thing that has remained in tac was my memory. I have everything of a 15 year old now and my magical capabilities are no longer what they once were."

Rolland leaned back into his chair as he contemplated this information.

"Well then I guess you have to go back to school and relearn."

Cedric was in shock, returning to Hexly Hall would be a bad idea.

"Your Majesty with all due respect, they would know who I am instantly. I wish not to alert anyone about my current situation."

The king went silent pondering what he could do; Sofia was the one to talk next.

"How about he comes to Royal prep, we could make up a story about him being an exchange student and he is a future Royal sorcerer in training and needs to attend the school for his next lessons."

They both looked at her, Cedric was about to say what a bad idea that was but the king interrupted him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I will make arrangements with the school and he will start in the following year. Royal prep may not have the best sorcery class but it will have to do."

Cedric groaned,

"I was just thinking I could just be in my tower and do some research."

"Nonsense, with your powers out of commotion you need to go back and learn to control them again in a proper setting. Not exploding wall or lighting things on fire that shouldn't be set on fire."

Rolling his eyes at the king,

"You have so little trust in me your Majesty."

* * *

The next day Sofia was up at his tower bright and early, with Cedric not needing to do any work seeing the current situation he was now set with the task of getting ready to go back to school. The king would not let him out of it and Sofia had offered her assist to get ready to go back to school, seeing how they were not wanting anyone to know who he truly was today was the plan on setting up another identity for him.

"Oh, Mister Cedric!"

Sofia knocked on his tower door; hearing grumbles coming from the other side a sleepy eyed Cedric opened the door rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess from sleeping, he only wore a pair of sleeping pants and Sofia quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"Mister Cedric, can you please put a shirt on."

He looked down; he understood why she felt uncomfortable. In her eyes she now saw him as more or less a classmate and at this delicate age he could only wonder what her mind was thinking.

"Come in and I'll go get dressed."

She started to walk forward still covering her eyes, she hit into the corner of the door.

"Ow,"

He sighed going back and helping her in so she wouldn't get hurt again, having her sit down on his chair.

"Now stay here and I'll be back after I dress."

He left the room and a few minutes later he came back dressed in the clothes he wore the other day. Returning to his shrunken Cedric look,

"Okay you can look; your eyes will no longer melt out of your skull."

Sofia removed her hands looking over at Cedric with a small flush on her face,

"I am sorry; I just haven't seen anyone shirtless so it surprised me."

Shrugging his shoulders he went and sat on his stool,

"So Princess, what all do I need to do to attend this school of yours."

Watching her face change from nervous to excitement she pulled out a book and quill from a bag she had with her.

"Well first we need to think of a name also a back story for you as well. No one really knows you in my school aside from the short visits my friends and I would in need of supplies for a project. So we either need to say you are related to Cedric the sensational or dye your bangs."

His chest puffed out at the praise from Sofia this got a giggle from her,

"What is that giggle for young lady?"

"It's just weird seeing you puff out your chest in this state; also you need to work on how you talk. Right now we are the same age and we don't go around calling others young."

"Well blasted girl, what should I call you then?"

"You can just call me Sofia, not need to be formal. Even at school, the story so far from what my dad has said is that you would of arrived at our castle a month before school so that would be plenty of time to make friends with me. Others at school you might want to address them formally, James and Amber have been informed of the situation. But seeing how they have already graduated you don't need to worry about them at the school."

"Now that we have that settled, I guess we should get started on what everyone will call me. How about you say off a few names and I'll see if I like any of them."

She ponders for a moment,

"Hmm, I think you should be called Loki."

"Why on earth would you think I should be called Loki?"

"Easy, you're a trouble maker even when you don't mean to be."

She giggles and he groaned.

"How am I a trouble maker?"

"You always seem like you are getting yourself in trouble for something and your potions have a tendency to explode on you. Your spell always seemed to backfire in front of my father so I have always seen you more of a trouble maker than anything."

He placed his head in his right hand shaking it a bit,

"I will never understand you child."

"Hey, what did I say about that!"

"This is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: This Shadow author is a mad genius! The amount of squealing that I did when I read this idea made my kids look at me like I am crazy xD**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The summer came and went finally getting the perfect story down and the family all on bored; the trees were starting to change colors as fall was hitting the land. The first day of school was officially hear, Sofia was up bright and early as been her normal routine, as she prepared for school and making sure she had everything needed she pulled it over her shoulders as Baileywick came to the door to make sure she was up.

"Oh good morning Princess, aren't you just a bright ball of sunshine today. Excited to start your new school year?"

Rushing past Baileywick she beamed him a happy smile,

"I am super excited; I can't wait to see all my friends again! I need to make sure Loki is up and ready, I'll see you at breakfast."

Hearing Baileywick chuckle a bit as she got farther away from the steward, rounding the corner she sprinted to Cedric's tower. Pushing her way into the door, it flung open. Cedric was just getting his robe on to leave when she came in. Watching him jump she giggled,

"Young lady, has anyone ever taught you any manners! It is very rude to barge into an older man's room without knocking."

Once she was able to control the giggle fit she was having she calmed down wiping a tear from her eye.

"But Loki this isn't an older man's room, this is your room!"

Cedric groans, realizing why she was here.

"I am having second thoughts on this whole endeavor Princess."

"Oh it's not going to be that bad at school Loki. You already have 3 friends and you haven't even entered the building yet!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose he huffed.

"At least I can go in my robes."

"About that, even though you look fabulous in your purple robe you look to much well like you."

Hearing him groan again,

"Is this day over yet?"

"Nope just starting!"

"I was being sarcastic child."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need to watch that."

Sofia grabbed a spare wand, she pointed it at Cedric.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Before letting him finish she casted a spell on his clothing. The purple faded into a maroon red.

"Much better! Now take off the robe so I can change the colors of your clothes."

He started undoing his robe,

"You are very un-princess like, I hope you know that."

She giggled,

"I was a villager girl before I was ever a princess."

He rolled his eyes at her setting his robe down, Sofia shot the same spell at him. His green button up started to darken until it was black, his vest changed to the same marron red as his robe and his yellow tie changed to a grey. Deciding that his pants would be fine as they were, after she was done she examined him.

"This will have to work, if we don't get done stairs then we will be late."

Cedric quickly examined himself in his mirror frowning a bit, he really liked is yellow tie. Starting to put his robe back on Sofia grabbed his hand pulling him out in a hurry.

"Not time, you can put it on in the carriage!"

Trying to keep a hold of his robe while it wanted to slide off the one arm he had it on he gave Sofia a noise of disapproval.

"Hmph, child slow down, at this rate we are going to…"

Just as he was warning her that they were going to trip, Cedric's foot caught on his robe. Thankfully they were at the bottom so when Cedric fell forward into Sofia he was able to wrap his arms around her and turn just enough so he would cushioning her fall. His head wakes against the floor, his arms tighten around Sofia at the pain after a moment he loosens his grip but keeps them around her unconsciously.

"Are you okay Princess? I did try to warn you that one of us was going to trip at that rate."

He looked up at her, her face was bright red and she looked stunned. He took it that something might be wrong with her, placing a hand against her forehead.

"Is everything alright Sofia?"

She shook her head bringing herself back from the daze; she got up off of him and helped him up.

"Yes, thank you. I am fine, it just startled me. Thank you for cushioning my fall, are you okay?"

Getting up he stretches out before rubbing the back of his hand.

"Not bleeding so I will live."

He gave her a half smile, she still looked worried. Groaning he knew this was going to be a long day. Putting out his hand for her to take it,

"If it will make you more at ease then you can take my hand."

He looked away a little embarrassed that he just offered to basically hold hands with her. Catching her happy smile out of the corner of his eyes she took his hand as they started walking towards the front of the castle. The walk was silent now and at a much slower pace he even managed to get the rest of his robe on to eliminate the tripping hazard. He could feel his face start to heat up feeling Sofia hand grip his a bit more. Looking over at her just a bit he saw her staring at the ground in front of her.

"Is something the matter?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and put on her best smile,

"Everything's fine I just got lost in thought."

Feeling like she was hiding something he let it slide, getting closer to the front he tried to let go of her hand but she walked faster as to act like she was dragging him giving her the excuse for the reasoning why she was holding his hand still. He groaned in protest, he never remembered a day he groaned this much but apparently today was going to be one of those days. Sofia entered the carriage first pulling Cedric in to sit next to her, James and Amber were already in and ready to go.

"About time you got here, I was about to leave without you. I like to make an entrance on my first day but not a late one. There would be no one to watch!"

"Sorry Amber, I had to make Loki look like Loki."

"Yes I can see that, but what are you going to do about his hair? That does not say Loki, it says Cedric or Callista."

Sofia and Cedric looked at each other for a moment; she pulled out her wand and his hands sprung up to cover his bangs.

"You young lady have changed my entire outfit. You will leave the hair!"

She grinned deviously,

"If you don't move ill make it permanent and hot pink."

He groaned loudly moving his hands, deeply regretting teaching her magic. Sofia shot a spell at his bangs making them black like the rest of his hair. He turned to look at his reflection in the window of the carriage.

"I guess it could be worse."

James pitched in,

"Yes she could have made it hot pink."

The young prince laughed getting much entertainment from this, Amber had raised an eyebrow examining Cedric and his new look.

"I have to say Sofia; he doesn't look half bad now. A bit on the skinny side for my liking but not bad,"

The girls giggled together, everyone seemed to be enjoying this besides Cedric. He hopes this wouldn't take long to be able to undo the potion or maybe he would get lucky and it would ware off over time. He could only hope,

Arriving at school, Amber and James exited first heading into the school. Sofia got out and ushered Cedric to fallow. Fallowing Sofia, she led him to the schools office. Getting there new class schedules, M. Flora was running the Office this morning and she looked over at Cedric with a knowing look.

"Hear are your schedule's, I hope you enjoy your time here at Royal Prep."

Leaving the office they looked down and read what classes they would have, they had identical classes. Cedric didn't know if that was a good or bad thang. Sofia seemed a bit too thrilled that we had all our classes together. Walking into their first class Sofia made sure that she would be able to sit next to Cedric just in case he needed any help. Either the teacher likes her that much or they made sure that she would be sitting next to him. It started seeming to be much more than a coincident. The morning came and went, it was now lunch time. Sofia and Cedric were heading towards the dining hall when James came bolting out of a classroom wearing a half made outfit on. Amber came out in a huff seeing her brother pressed up against the far wall starting to take off what was on him.

"That's it Amber! I won't be your dress up doll anymore! I spent all of last year being one and I will not spend my lunch period in a room for you to torture and dress up in your latest fashion."

James grabs his clothes quickly putting them on before running for the dining hall. Hearing amber yell at him as the three of us watch him running to what he considered his freedom.

"JAMES! Get back here!"

"Everything okay Amber?"

"No, I just lost my male model for my fall line I am working on! Now who will….."

She stopped mid-sentence and eyed Cedric, a devilish grin formed on her face, he now understood where Sofia got hers but Ambers was worse, he actually felt like he was doomed. Taking a step back he didn't have time to run before Amber grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him into the room she was using. Sofia calmly fallowed them in shutting the door behind her,

"Loki! You are my new male model now stand here and let me get your measurements."

"Princess Amber, I never said I was going to do this."

"Too late, my mind is made up and seeing how you technically work for me you have no choice in this matter unless you want me to talk to my father."

She got him there; there was no way that she could deny her. She had way too much over him for her to even consider denying her. Giving one last shot at his freedom he looked over at Sofia with pleading eyes, they failed when she noticed her sitting on the teacher's desk smiling while she watched everything unfold. Amber didn't want to wait any further and started to undress Cedric to get his measurement's, Cedric jumped back like his life depended on it.

"Young lady what in the heavens are you doing?!"

She sighed placing her hand on her hips staring him down,

"Oh don't get over excited I need to get your proper measurements and for that you need to strip down to your boxers. No one here will be getting excited over your body trust me."

His face burned red at the thought of both the Castles princesses seeing him so exposed. Amber impatient grew, Sofia got up from the desk walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up.

"Cedric it won't be that bad, Amber has taken my measurement's and James thousands of times over the year. She is very professional about it. Trust her, okay?"

He groaned,

"Fine but keep any snickering to yourself I was and always have been well slender in nice terms."

He undid his robe setting it on teacher's desk and took a deep breath as he undid his tie fallowing his vest. He was working on his button up shirt when the teacher for the class walked in.

"Don't mind me, just need to grab something from my desk. I see you have attacked the new kid already Amber. You play nice and I will see you once lunch is over."

With that the teacher left again, Cedric just stood there in shock. Not even the teacher was going to save him from Amber. Sofia got up and locked the door and shut the curtain so he would have more privacy. Cedric silently thanked her; he finished getting his shirt off then undid the strings of his pants slipping his shoes off as he did. Taking them off he set them on the desk, Amber was on him quickly, using the tape measurer she had in her hand and writing down in on a note pad. Cedric had closed his eyes to embarrass to watch. Not knowing that Sofia was staring intently at him, he was indeed slender but it wasn't because he was malnourished it was all muscle. Feeling her cheeks heating up she knew she should look away but she couldn't. What got her to look away was Amber,

"Okay! I am all done you can get your clothes on again."

Amber sat at one of the seats in the class and started drawing in a book new ideas that would flatter her new model, Cedric quickly dressed his face was red and he didn't think he even took a breath the entire time Amber was busy measuring him. Happy that he was once again clothes he started to tie his tie when he realized Sofia hadn't said a work the entire time. Looking over at her he was about to say something but noticed the heated look he was getting from her, his eyes widened and his face flushed turning away from her. Grabbing his robe and putting it on he went straight to the door not saying a word. As soon as he opened it there was James on the other side about to open the door, inside he did a little thank you. James smirked knowing she found a replacement,

"Loki, you poor thing, Walk with me talk with me. Let's be men for the last little bit of lunch."

More than willing to make distance between from the girls he fallowed James.

* * *

 **Note: I am ending it there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: The amount of sorry I am for missing last Tuesday! I hope to make it up to you soon!**

 **Welcome everyone to Sorcery Mishap Tuesday! Our first official one! YAY!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cedric had awakened the next day with a surprise, he had unintentionally grabbed the intruder flipping them around in his bed so he would be pinning them against it. Once he was more awake the focus was now on the figure lying under him. Noticing that it was none other than the princess, his face flushed when he caught sight of her beat red face. Quickly moving up off her he sat across from her, being embarrassed and annoyed.

"Why on earth would you jump on a grown man in his sleep?"

Putting her hands up in defense,

"For one you are not a grown man you are the same age as me, second this is how I wake up my own brother when he is to stubborn to get up!"

Cedric rolled his eyes giving his trade mark scowl at her,

"I may be stuck in this child like body but I am indeed a grown man and you should still treat me as such."

Sofia stuck her tongue out towards him getting up off his bed,

"Well hurry up or we are going too late for school."

Cedric groaned,

"Can I just not go anymore, I wish not to be Ambers dress up doll."

"Either you hurry up or I will send Amber in here to dress you herself."

Waving her out the door of his room,

"Fine child you win, now leave so I can dress."

Sofia smiled in victory happily exciting his bedroom, waiting for him on the other side of the door. A few minutes passed and Cedric exited out of the room dressed for the day. Taking his hand into hers she pulled him along and out of his tower to head to the carriage, entering the carriage they sat a crossed from James and Amber. James was telling Amber something when they had entered; he beamed over at the two of them eager to tell them about the news.

"Hey Sof, Loki. Guess what father just told me on my way out!"

"What did he say?"

Sofia eagerly asked, knowing it had to be something good for her brother to be this excited.

"He got a notice from the school that the Sports festival is being held early this year, that means a whole week of school dedicated to Sports and getting ready for the Festival! I am so pumped!"

Sofia was excited, she looked forward to the festival each year and for it to happen so early she couldn't wait to get started with the planning. Both Cedric and Amber had a look of displeasure on their face.

"I for one think there shouldn't be any sports festival, a princess isn't meant to do such activities. We should only need to sit on the sidelines cheering on our Prince of choice."

Sofia let out a giggle at her sister,

"As I have proven before that even a princess can do and enjoy activities that use to be just for Princes. What do you think Loki? Are you excited for the Sports festival?"

Cedric cleared his throat before speaking in an unpleased tone,

"I have to agree with Amber on this one, these activities should only be done by Princes and not Sorcerers in training."

He had done air quotes when he referenced himself as a Sorcerer in training, both James and Sofia rolled their eyes at him.

"Oh come on Loki! It will be great fun; you get to hang out with the guys and not have to be tormented for a week by Amber."

Groaning he sat back into his seat more moving his eyes from the group to the window looking out, he wouldn't admit it to them at least not right now but he had never been even half decent at any sport activity. He would much rather spend his time in the library looking up any information to help him get back to normal so he didn't need to even attended school, he had done his time and now he is back in a place he despised the most. The only upside is he had friends and it wasn't as bad as when he attended Hexly Hall. There was no one to glue him to a chair or blast paint balls at him, well he didn't count Sofia, He was still her instructor and doing anything like that to him would be disrespectful. Sighing to himself, they shortly arrived at school, wishing that he could just leave. Before he could finish his thought he was being dragged again by Sofia into the school. It was only the second day on school and he wondered if someone did all this on purpose. Staring at the back of her head he started to question if his faithful student meant to do this to him.

* * *

 **Note: I feel bad for making this so short but today has been just one of those days and I am exhausted and bed. I need my bed! I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this Sorcery Mishap Tuesday I hope to make up all these weird Tuesday soon. I will see you all next Tuesday for another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**The school sports festival**

 **Day 1**

 **Part 1**

* * *

It was first period, a class he could live without. Especially today and for the next 5 days, even though the class was small only containing 5 students it still was going to be a pain. Today was the first official day of the school sports festival. Their homeroom class had to decide what they would be doing for their class project. The class consisted of Cedric other known for his new name of Loki, Sofia, he still wonders if she had something to do with having all his classes with her. Desmond, Hugo and Vivian, naturally Hugo got up from his seat after the bell rang and stood in front of the class.

"I nominate myself to lead our class to victory."

Speaking to the class in a over confident tone of voice, Vivian spoke up next.

"I honestly think Sofia should, she had been on the Flying Derby team for the past few years and lead us to victory with her brother James. It just seems right that she should be the one to lead us."

Desmond Seconded Vivian nominee,

"Yes over the years Sofia has shown great leadership skill when things have gone south. Remember that time hexly hall came and tried to float our school away using bubbles? She was the one who helped us all and gave Vivian the confidence to help us get the oomph we needed to get rid of them."

Loki placed his head down onto his desk remembering the day that he got glued to a chair and had a fake mustache on, wasn't one of his better days. He could have lived without that reminder of his past, Hugo then chimed in,

"What do you say Loki? You have been quite this entire time. Who would you like to lead our class?"

Moving his face up just enough wearing a frown,

"If I had a choice I would be home and not in the sports week at all, but seeing how I am stuck my vote is for Sofia, not offence Prince Hugo but she scares me more than you do."

Hugo gave his a weird confused look and Sofia just busted into a giggle fit, Loki moved away a bit from her.

"See what do I mean, do you hear the evil she produces from her mouth! She must not be up to any good! I feel worst for the class that Amber is in."

He let out a noticeable shiver for everyone to see,

"I have seen horrifying things."

Desmond and Vivian joined Sofia in a fit of laughter; Hugo just rolled his eyes before shivering. He spent time as Ambers dress up doll that was the worst 48 hours of his life. Taking his seat again, the rest of the class calmed down. Sofia stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Thank you everyone for nominating me as the lead in our class project. We have 5 days including today before we conclude our weekend festival. There will be lost to do between seeing who from our class will do what at the end of the weekend. I hope everyone tries there best and have fun!"

Cedric felt his face drain of blood, raising his hand he spoke.

"Princess Sofia, if it is okay with you I rather just help setting up props or something, no physical activity please."

"I am sorry Loki but it is a rule that you must at least participate in 1 event during the days of the festival. During this week you must participate in each event so we know which one is your strongest and sorry but you are not allowed to use magic to help aid you in anyway."

Placing his head down against his desk again he groaned.

"Now, what would everyone like to do for the event?"

* * *

 **Note: I apologize for the short chapter just wanted some input on ideas for events xD Also how many classes should there be doing their own events. Also what sports events you would like to see! Also due for such a short chapter I will be uploading a part 2 of day 1 xD**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **I am sorry to say that I will not be able to continue this story right now, I have way to much going on in such a short amount of time that it's been hard as it is keeping up with it all. I will be back I hope as soon as I can to continue all my stories and bring you more wonderful stories in the future! Just remember without me and the mystery writer you will never know how it ends… Not even the mystery writer will really know I surprise them as well with each chapter as well xD But don't give up on me or the story! Just give me time and I will be back!**


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Day 1**

 **Part 2**

 **Note: :D The Shadow Author is still around and I received a message from them yesterday so I will be continuing this story! I am happy to know that they are still around!**

 **Now let's continue with were we left off!**

 **Also, o-o why do you not tell me that I am such a horrid writer! Dx All the mistakes I found when I reread this story to make sure I knew where it was headed! I will need to fix those mistakes one of these millenniums!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, what would everyone like to do for the event?"

Sophia asked the class, a moment of silence passed by before Hugo pitched in.

"How about we do a both all about the best prince in the school? Me! Everyone can come and get my signature and a few lucky Princesses could even get a kiss from me."

With that he winked at Sophia, she rolled her eyes knowing that this was just how Hugo was. Cedric on the other hand was glaring at him and if looks could kill he would be dead. Once Sophia started to talk again he shook from his thought confused why he just wished he could have sent a fire ball at him.

"Hugo, that isn't much of a class event idea and it, is also supposed to involve the families and friends who will be coming to the festival."

Hugo shrugged,

"I still think it would be the thing at the Festival."

Vivian then spoke her idea,

"How about we do a stage play? We could dress up and act out something fun."

Sophia liked the idea and turned to write it up on the board behind her.

"That sounds fun, what about you Desmond what are your thoughts?"

"Well we could always have a show to show off our magical plants we have grown and have examples set out for people to try."

"That's a good idea too!"

Sophia wrote it up on the board and then stood back reviewing them before she thought of a perfect idea that could combined the two. Turning around in excitement,

"I just thought of a great idea how about we combined the two and do a Magical Theater; we can do a fun stage play and show off what we have learned with magic from spells to plants!"

Vivian and Desmond loved the idea, Hugo didn't mind saying he would make an excellent lead no matter what the roll. The group then turned to Cedric,

"Loki? What do you think? You could go research for you in the library the best spells that can be performed indoors and are more for show than anything."

Sofia had a tone that she would use to help Cedric in his workshop when he over looked and ingredient or needed help but didn't want to thinking she was helping. He knew anyway but played along giving her the thought that he didn't know what she was doing. Understanding where she was coming from he spoke.

"I can do that, if I don't have to be on stage at all that is."

The grouped laughed at the serious tone he made when saying that last part.

"Then it is settled our group will be doing a Magic Theater for our event. Now for the next agenda we have to pick a stage play!"

Cedric placed his head faced down on the desk he was at wishing this day was just over. Sophia rolled her eyes and wondered if Cedric was this dramatic when he attended Hexly Hall. The group through around some ideas of different plays they should do but decided to do a remix of the King and I to better portray what they wished to add in.

"Okay I have the list of supplies we need and what our group is doing, I'll go turn this into the office and tomorrow we start working on our set and going out to try all the sports going on during this year festival. I think we have a good start, I will see you all tomorrow!"

With that the group went their separate ways as Cedric and Sofia walked to the Office.

"That was horrid."

"That was fun."

"Child your idea of fun is my idea of horrid apparently."

Sophia giggled,

"You're so dramatic and what did I say, you need to think before you talk. Second week of school and you haven't even gotten the hang of it yet."

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"I am not dramatic I just speak the truth."

"If you say so Mr. Dramatic Child Sorcerer."

They arrived at the office turning in the slip with all there group information on it and getting the flyer that would say what tomorrow events where. The walked to the carriage outside and got in, apparently James and Amber were already done and at home.

"Looks like we get the carriage to ourselves,"

Sophia said while looking over the flyer,

"It looks like the events this year is Flying Derby, Dazzleball, Fencing, Swimming, Relay race and Ice Hockey."

Hearing and audible groan coming from across from her in the carriage she looked up before standing up and plopping next to Cedric.

"Princess Sofia there is plenty of room in the carriage and it is not necessary for you to be sitting next to me let alone so close."

Beaming a smile towards him she wraps her arms around him in a hug,

"Well to bad, I like sitting next to you!"

He let out another audible groan in protest but she quickly ignored it moving onto another topic.

"So, out of the sports which one is your favorite?"

"Honestly none of them, do I look or have ever looked like I partake in any type of physical activity other than gathering what I need for my potions and walking up and down the thousands of stairs in that castle?"

"Well, you're going to need to do at least one of them to get a passing score for the festival."

"Sophia honestly, I am a grown man. I shouldn't be made to go to that school of yours and participate. I thank you for trying but I don't think I am going to attend anymore."

Sophia showed visual signs of distress and sadness at his words, tears looked like they were going to fall from her eye. Without thinking Cedric grabbed her by the shoulders looking at her seriously before embracing her into a hug.

"Please don't cry Princess, I am sorry if what I said was harsh. I will continue to go and try my best with the festival."

When leaning back from her she was wearing her happiest smile and no tear in sight, he knew then that he had just been coned into staying in that school.

* * *

 **Note: Finally! End of Day 1! What else will happen during this festival and will Cedric ever find his freedom again? Only the future will tell!**

 **I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


End file.
